


My OC Masterlist

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Lots of people have no idea who some of my OCs are in my fanfictions, so I thought I'd make a masterlist for those who'd like to get to know them a little better.
Comments: 3





	1. Lilac Darlington (Gorillaz OC)

**Full Name:** Lilac Victoria Darlington

 **Nicknames:** Li, Love, Darling, Princess, Honey, Goddess

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** March 17, 1980

 **Eye Color:** Dark Brown

 **Hair Color:** Pink (originally auburn)

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Body Type:** Chubby

 **Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual

 **Health/Mental Illnesses:** Anxiety, depression (occasionally)

 **Birthplace:** Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, United Kingdom

 **Nationality:** British

 **Religion:** Christian

 **Band Relationship:** DJ, backup vocals/keyboard

 **Family:** Colette Elenora Darlington (mother), Oliver Quentin Darlington (father), Josephine "Jo" Darlington (cousin)

 **Favorite Artists:** Calvin Harris, Duran Duran, Naked Eyes, Santigold, Whitney Houston, Madonna, Sigala, Chaka Khan, ABBA, Janet Jackson, Lady Leshurr, Elijah Who, Limbo, Doja Cat, Jamiroquai, Tinashe, Superorganism

 **Music Interests:** Rave music, techno, house, synth pop, dance pop, low fi

 **Likes:** Sweets, superheroes, listening to music, animals, mythical creatures, popcorn, comic books, pastel colors, pink, making music, naps, cuddles, hot cocoa on cold nights, snow, video games, children

 **Dislikes:** Scary movies, pain, her weight, doctors, fighting, the dark, being alone, sweating, getting nervous

 **Love Interests:** Murdoc (Phase 4-present)

** Personality **

Lilac is a bit shy when you first meet her, but is actually very outgoing and fun loving. She is a little sensitive and squeamish when in intense situations or faced with something scary. Lilac also has a very caring and kind nature. She rarely curses unless angry or scared, but sometimes a few curse words will slip out when she's going on about something. She's very accepting of others no matter what they look like or what they believe in, although, she can be hard on herself sometimes. Lilac usually has confidence and self-esteem issues due to her weight and eating habits (even though she is beautiful the way she is). She also has anxiety which can cause her to have panic attacks in some situations.

** Backstory **

Lilac Darlington was born into a very posh and wealthy family in Oxford. Lilac was raised in a religious home by her mother and father who rarely paid attention to her as a child and left her alone with her nannies most of the time (her parents' work mostly took place in London, but they preferred that Lilac should stay in Oxford). Once Lilac turned 18, she decided to run away from home, dye her hair pink, and move in with her older cousin Josephine "Jo" Darlington to start her dream of being a DJ. Lilac's parents basically disowned her after that act and never interacted with her again. Jo had a cover band called "CAKE" and was fortunately looking for a keyboardist, so of course, Lilac took the job and played gigs with her cousin until she met Murdoc, 2D, and Russel.

**Phase 1**

**Age:** 20

** Story **

Lilac noticed that Murdoc was advertising for a guitarist and reached out to him to see if he was looking for a sound mixer or keyboardist, emailing him a few samples of her works. Murdoc liked her stuff and thought it'd be a good idea to have her in the band as a music mixer and backup keyboardist. When she got accepted into the band she met them and Noodle later on and went along with them, playing all the gigs whether it'd be singing backup, playing keyboard, or mixing sounds with her DJ mixer set. She did this for a while until the band broke up after the fight between Murdoc and 2D. After that she went back home to Oxford to resume her normal life.

**Phase 2**

**Age:** 25

** Story **

Lilac and Jo were still doing the band together, but were struggling to find gigs at the time. It got so bad that she had to start working at a pizza party arcade place, "Charlie Cheddar's Pizza Palace" just to make some money. Lilac had lost hope in her future until she got a text from Noodle and got back together with the band to continue making music. After the El Mañana conspiracy, 2D, Russel, and Lilac were frantic about Noodle's supposed death, so the band parted once again and Lilac went back home and moved back in with Jo.

**Phase 3**

**Age:** 28

** Story **

Lilac eventually got a message from Murdoc saying that he was supposedly "getting the band back together to find Noodle", but later on found out that he just wanted her to work on songs for their 3rd album. So, Lilac made her way to Plastic Beach to help Murdoc and the kidnapped 2D "find Noodle" only to find out that Murdoc had built a clone-cyborg version of Noodle and that Murdoc was just forcing everyone to record the album. Lilac then joined Murdoc, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle on their crazy journey to get away from the Black Cloud and the Boogieman in Stylo and On Melancholy Hill. Eventually, the group did go out to look for Noodle with a group of collaborators in an undersea hunt to find her (as seen in On Melancholy Hill), but ending up back at Plastic Beach after failing to find her (until she shows back up with Russel). Lilac later moves in with the band in some house in England until they get evicted (as shown in the Doyathing video).

**Phase 4**

**Age:** 36

** Story **

After Lilac and the gang get evicted from their home in London they all go their separate ways once again. Lilac decides to use her money from the Plastic Beach album to travel the world and host a bunch of raves and DJ concerts around Europe until she basically runs out of money and meets back up with the band to move into the Spirit House in Detroit. She and Murdoc eventually get the idea to make Humanz and help collab on the album. She and Murdoc become really close during this time and start dating.

**Phase 5**

**Age:** 38

** Story **

When Murdoc was arrested, Lilac went into a depression and would cry and listen to sad music in her room for weeks on end. She eventually got out of her funk and helped with the music for The Now Now. Eventually, once Murdoc got out of jail she became her normal self again, but was very clingy with Murdoc for a while (especially during the M101 mission). On Christmas, Murdoc proposed to Lilac and they got married on April 27th, 2019. Lilac also went on vacation to Ibiza with Murdoc.

**Phase 6**

**Age:** 40

** Story **

Lilac became pregnant with her and Murdoc’s very first child in December and revealed the news to the band on Christmas Day. She is now working on singles for The Song Machine with her husband and bandmates. On August 21, 2020 at 6:16 PM, Lilac gave birth to her and Murdoc’s very first child: a little girl named Scarlett Marla Niccals.


	2. Blayze (Overwatch OC)

■ Hero Basics

Name: Bella Anne Michaels  
Alias/Callsign: Blayze  
Nicknames: Belle, Blayzie, Red  
DOB: March 17  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Nationality: American  
Occupation: Petty thief and troublemaker   
Affiliation: None  
Relations: Unnamed Talon soldier parents   
Love Interests: Junkrat  
Base of Operations: Trenton, New Jersey, USA  
Role: Damage  
Health: 200  
Shields: None  
Armor: None  
Advantages of Using This Hero: Great at damage close and far range, decent health  
Disadvantages of Using This Hero: No defense or healing power-ups

■Weapon

Weapon Name: Burn Blaster  
Primary Fire: Fire blaster gun (blasts out a ball of fire at enemies)  
[Type]: Projectile  
[Damage]: 10  
[Ammo]: 15  
[Reload Time]: 2 seconds  
[Headshot]: Yes  
[Range]: Far

■Abilities

Ability #1: Fire crackers  
Ability Voiceline: "Enjoy the show!", *laughter*, "Light 'em up!"  
Description: Places a set of firecrackers on the ground and explodes after 3 seconds damaging the nearby enemy.  
[Cooldown]: 4 seconds  
[Range]: Close/Far

Ability #2: Smoke bomb  
Ability Voiceline: "Lets play hide 'n seek!", "And for my next trick!", "Now ya see me! Now ya don't!"   
Description: Places a smoke bomb on the ground so she can run or hide from the enemy.  
[Cooldown]: 10 seconds  
[Range]: Close/Far

Ability #3: Blowtorch  
Ability Voiceline: None  
Description: Kinda like melee. Can use blowtorch to hurt enemies at close range.  
[Cooldown]: 3 seconds  
[Range]: Close

Ultimate: Flamethrower  
Friendly Voiceline: "Anybody order some extra crispy nimrods?"  
Hostile Voiceline: "Burn baby! Burn!"  
Description: Pulls a flame thrower from behind her back and can greatly damage enemies at close range.   
[Range]: Close

■Character

Personality: Blayze is very confident and headstrong. She can sometimes come off as cocky and narcissistic, but that's to hide her low self-esteem. Blayze is also rude and somewhat hyper due to her lack of parental guidance, which is also why she is a bit of a pyromaniac. She's sorta like a very toned down Harley Quinn in a way. Blayze can be sarcastic and a bit rude sometimes, but deep down, Blayze really is a kind and caring person because she secretly wants to make friends and get along with others, but sometimes she can come across as annoying or rude.

Appearance: Blayze is a curvey girl with peach skin. She has freckles and dark brown eyes as well. Blayze usually wears a black long sleeve shirt, an orange skirt, black ripped leggings, a dark orange short sleeve jacket (with a yellow sad face pin and a red xxx pin), dark brown boots, dark brown finger-less gloves, and a pair of black goggles on her head. Blayze also has scarlet red hair (originally it was brown) that is usually put up in a bun and wears black eye liner and black nail polish as well as red lipstick.

Backstory: Blayze's parents were Talon soldiers when she was a little girl, but were both killed during one of their missions, leaving her all alone. She didn't have any family members to go to and since her parents were in the Talon, they preferred to leave the government out of their business, so Blayze took to the streets and basically raised herself by stealing things and just causing trouble all her life. She spent most of her childhood just setting things on fire and blowing up garbage cans. Blayze now searches for revenge on whoever killed her parents and will not stop until she does. She thinks that Overwatch had something to with it and dislikes them for that reason. She doesn't personally hate the people of Overwatch, but hates the system itself because of what they might've done to her parents. She later finds out from Winston that they actually got trapped in a building with a bomb they planted and died from the explosion, so Blayze is pretty cool with Overwatch after a while.

Likes: Fire, chocolate chip cookies, causing trouble, the beach, strawberry lemonade, stealing, music

Dislikes: Overwatch, authority, vegetables, snow, following orders

Fears: Spiders, thunderstorms, dying a painful death, torture, horror movies

■Personal Effects

Emotes:

[Default]: Right hand on hip, left holding Burn Blaster up to shoulder  
[Default Action]: Winks and smiles  
-  
[Emote #1]: Jump Stance  
Emote Action: Jumps and aims Burn Blaster with arms out in front  
-  
[Emote #2]: Blow Kiss  
Emote Action: Pretends to shoot someone with the Burn Blaster and blows a kiss

In-Match Voicelines:

  
[CHATTER]:

Hero Intially Selected: "It's time to burn this place to the ground!"

During Wait Time: "Let's go already!", "I'm ready to burn some stuff...and people.", "Let's get going!"

Respawn: "Oy vey.", "I'm baaack!", "Can't stop this fire from spreading!", "Back to work!", "Don't stop me now!"

Healed/ Health Pack Picked Up: "Ready to go!", "That's better."

Damage Boosted: "Oh-ho yeah!", "Someone's gonna burn today!"

Nano-boosted: "I'm all ablaze!"

Discord Orb Received: "Crap!", "Dammit!"

Resurrected: "Woah...cool!"

Enemy Resurrected: "Ugh! Why can't ya just die!?"

On Fire: "I'm on FIYAH!", "They don't call me Blayze for nothin'!", "This girl is on fire!"

[COMMUNICATION WHEEL]:

Greetings: "Hey!", "Heyo!", "Sup?", "Hi!"

Thanks: "Thanks!", "Thanks a lot!", "Thanks, pal!", "Thanks, buddy!"

Acknowledge: "Yup.", "Got it.", "Roger that."

Need Healing: "I need healing!", "Medic!", "Need healing!"

Group Up: "Group up with me!", "Over here!", "Join me!"

Ultimate Status: [Charging]: "Flamethrower is charging." [Almost Ready]: "Flamethrower is almost ready." [Ready]: "Flamethrower is ready for action!"

[CALL OUTS]:

Hero Change: "Let's get this party started!"

Sniper Detected: "Enemy sniper detected!"

Turret Detected: "Enemy turret detected!"

Turret Destroyed: "Enemy turret destroyed!"

Teleporter Detected: "Enemy teleporter is around here somewhere."

Teleporter Sighted: "I see the teleporter!"

Teleporter Destroyed: "Enemy teleporter is dust!"

Capturing the Objective: "Awesome!"

Losing the Objective: "Ugh! Seriously!?", "Are you kidding me!?"

Escorting the Payload: "Let's get this payload movin'!"

Stop the Payload: "Time to stop this payload!", "Soooo we get all the cash when we stop this thing, right?"

Payload Halted: "We gotta move this payload! Let's go!", "Don't stop! C'mon let's move!", "What!? We can't stop now!", "We gotta keep this thing movin'!"

Time is Running Out (on Attack): "We're running out of time!", "Let's move it or lose it!"

Time is Running Out (on Defense): "C'mon! We got this!"

[ELIMINATIONS]:

Final Blow: "I like 'em crispy.", "Better apply ice to that burn.", "Gotcha!", (vs Junkrat): "Time to throw this shrimp on the barbie!", (vs Roadhog): "Anyone hungry for roast ham?", "I smell bacon, heh!" (vs Bastion, Zenyatta, or Orisa): "Ooh! I've always wanted to try smelting!", (vs Mei): "Looks like I melted the icicle!", "Told ya we don't mix." (vs Ashe): "Looks like you live up to your name, cowgirl!", (vs McCree): "Yipee kye yay!"

Melee Final Blow: "Boom!", *mischievous laughter*

Solo Elimination: "Another one bites the dust!"

Kill Streak: "Smokin'!", "Booyah!"

Revenge: "Oooh, I love it! *mischievous laugh*", "Revenge is best served hot!"

[PURCHASABLE VOICELINES]

#1: "Sizzle, sizzle!"

#2: "I'm smokin' hot!"

#3: "Toasty!"

Pre-Match Dialouge:

[Junkrat]: "I gotta say. You're my kinda gal."

[Blayze]: "Call me when this is all over, babe."

-

[Blayze]: "Hmm, I like your style."

[Junkrat]: "Same to you, red."

-

[Blayze]: "What's with the mask? It isn't Halloween yet."

[Reaper]: "I could say the same to you."

-

[Blayze]: "Oh, wow! I loved you in that one cowboy movie!"

[McCree]: "I think you're mistaken, little lady."

-

[Blayze]: "Y'know, they say hot 'n cold don't mix well together."

[Mei]: "We'll just see about that."

-

[Blayze]: "Woah! Lucio! I'm a huge fan!"

[Lucio]: "Haha! Nice to have a fan on the team!"

-

[Blayze]: "Your tunes are smokin'!"

[Lucio]: "Nah, I think that's just you."

-

[Blayze]: "How do you say 'I'm the best.' in French?"

[Widowmaker]: "Je suis un crétin. (I'm a moron.)"

-

[Winston]: "You know, Blayze. We could really use you on our team."

[Blayze]: "Uhh...yeah...heh...I'll think about it."

-

[Tracer]: "Wow! You could be really useful for Overwatch!"

[Blayze]: "Yeah...umm...I dunno about that."

-

[Blayze]: "So, is he like, your pet robot or just your robot butler?"

[Ashe]: "What are you goin' on about?"

-

[Blayze]: "Wow, does that thing get WiFi?"

[D.va]: "Yeah! Actually it does!"

-

[Blayze]: "So, do you ever talk or are you like the strong silent type?"

[Roadhog]: ...

[Blayze]: "Strong silent type it is."

Map Specifc Lines:

[Hollywood]:"This is NOTHING like Jersey."

[Junkertown]: "This place lives up to its name.", "Hmmm...kinda reminds me of home."

[Nepal]: "Should've brought a coat. It's freezing!"

[Oasis]: "Hmm, fancy."

[Ilios]: "Yeah, um, I'd rather be on the beach."

[Dorado]: "Ooh! Time for a fiesta!"

[Trenton (my custom map)]: "Home sweet home.", "This place makes me want to burn stuff!"

——☆☆☆——

Credits:

This is an edited version of The Collaborative Hero Workshop profile by u/GooblyLouie (https://m.reddit.com/user/GooblyLouie) r/OverwatchHeroConcepts (https://m.reddit.com/r/OverwatchHeroConcepts)


	3. Juliet Valentine (Batman: The Telltale Series OC)

##  **General**

**Full Name:** Juliet Delilah Valentine

**Alter Ego:** Queen of Hearts or Queen

**Nicknames:** Julie, Queenie, Sugarplum (by John)

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** February 14

**Zodiac:** Aquarius

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Nationality:** American

**Residence:** Gotham City

**Occupation:** Dog walker/babysitter (formally), Patient at Arkham Asylum (formally), part-time vigilante, part-time pet store clerk

**Mental Illnesses:** ASPD (misdiagnosed), BPD

**Family:** Rebecca Valentine (late mother), Gregory Valentine (late father), Lorraine Valentine (late step-mother)

**Allies:** John Doe, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner Gordon, Tiffany Fox, Willy Deever, Lauren, Frank Dumfree, Iman Avesta, Selina Kyle, Ziva Black

**Enemies:** Harley Quinn, Amanda Waller, Bane, Harvey Dent, Oswald Cobblepot

**Love Interests:** John Doe

**Likes:** Animals (favorably turtles), coffee, frappes, muffins, books, comedy movies, cartoons, praise, children, having friends, parfaits, chocolate cake, roller skating, singing, music, retro video games

**Dislikes:** Talking to strangers, being ridiculed, her body, bugs, making mistakes, Arkham Asylum, being yelled at, thinking about her past

**Weapons:** Baseball bat, throwing star playing cards, electric force field, smoke bombs

##  **Appearance**

**Height:** 5’6

**Body Type:** Voluptuous

**Skin Color:** Fair

**Facial Features:** Freckles

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Red (formally), light pink

**Hair Length:** Long

**Hair Type:** Straight/wavy

##  **Personality**

Juliet is a very kind, sweet, and gentle young woman. Usually, she’s very shy and timid, but once she becomes Queen of Hearts she tends to be more confident and outgoing. Since Juliet suffers from Borderline Personality Disorder she has a tendency to be antisocial towards strangers, very hard on herself, and to have mood swings. Although, she’s been diagnosed with BPD, she isn’t the suicidal type and actually prefers living than dying. A big part of why Juliet adopted the Queen of Hearts persona is because of her BPD since she puts herself at risk of dying or becoming severely injured every time she fights crime.

Despite her disorder, Juliet is caring and considerate and attempts to see the best in everyone. She tries to follow Bruce’s code of not killing criminals, but after what she’s been through and what she’s done to her parents she does think that at least some horrible people deserve death. However, Juliet will always try to give criminals a chance unless something triggers her to kill them. Juliet is usually very kind to others and treats everyone as equals. She vows to protect every innocent creature whether human or animal as Queen of Hearts and will do as much as she can to try and establish peace in Gotham City along with her partner, Joker.

##  **Backstory**

Juliet Delilah Valentine (ironically) was born on February 14th to Gregory and Rebecca Valentine. Unfortunately, Rebecca passed away during childbirth leaving Juliet to her father. The first few years of Juliet’s life were fine as far as she could remember, but when Lorraine (her father’s new wife) came into the picture, that’s when things began to take a turn for the worst. Lorraine obviously wanted Gregory all to herself and she was starting to change him into a horrible person. The couple would constantly abuse her verbally and, on occasion, physically. Lorraine and Gregory would also make Juliet do their bidding by forcing her do all of the chores and cook all of their meals. All of this abuse really messed up Juliet’s mind, yet she still continued to live with her parents and take orders from them when she became an adult.

It wasn’t until Juliet’s 25th birthday that she finally decided to take action against her parents. That day they really pushed Juliet to the point of causing her to snap. She killed both of them and called the police on herself after realizing what she had done. After a long, extensive trial and many, many psychological tests, Juliet was sent to Arkham Asylum and misdiagnosed with having Antisocial Personality Disorder when in reality Juliet suffered from Borderline Personality Disorder. While in Arkham, Juliet met John Doe and the two immediately clicked. Over time, the two got to know more and more about each other and started to catch feelings for each other in the process. John was the only person Juliet could trust since she didn’t have any friends or anymore family outside of Arkham. Eventually, John was released from Arkham once again and Juliet was left alone in Arkham for a while. It was hard to cope without him, but eventually she too was released and found a small apartment to live in and job at a local pet store thanks to her job coach.

At the pet shop, Juliet met Ziva Black, who was a regular customer at the shop. She was a very unique individual who seemed to be drawn to the insects at the store. Juliet found this to be a little strange, but didn’t look much into it. The two young women eventually became good friends after a while and started hanging out a lot. Eventually, John found Juliet at the pet shop and they both caught up on everything they’ve been doing since their release. Since she and John were so close and practically best friends, he decided to introduce her to Bruce and Alfred who welcomed her with open arms.

After some time, John admitted to Bruce that he was head over heels for Juliet and he wanted to tell her about his Joker alter ego and, with Bruce’s permission, about his association with Batman. Bruce, of course, was hesitant at first, but after getting to know about Juliet more he too began to trust her and eventually disclosed his identity to her along with John. Juliet was flabbergasted by this news, but was flattered that John and Bruce trusted her enough to keep their secrets.

Now that Juliet knew about John’s secret identity, he wanted to share his true feelings with her. He told her that he loved her and that she was his “true light out of Arkham”. Juliet had never felt truly loved by anyone before and admitted that she loved him as well and with that, the two former inmates became a couple.

After time, John decided to recruit Juliet into becoming a vigilante as well since Bruce was no longer fighting crime outside of the Batcave and mainly stayed behind with Alfred and Tiffany while Joker went out to do the crime fighting. Juliet immediately agreed to his offer and became known as Gotham’s very own Queen of Hearts.


	4. The Hunter (Team Fortress 2 OC)

**Name:** Robin Marian Wood

**Alias:** Hunter

**Age:** 30

**DoB:** March 17

**Birthplace:** London, England, United Kingdom

**Star Sign:** Pisces

**Gender:** Female

**Hair Color:** Ginger

**Hair Type:** Wavy

**Hair Length:** Medium

**Hair Style:** Bun

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Facial Features:** Freckles

**Height:** 5’6

**Weight:** 200 lbs

**Body Type:** Chubby

**Nationality:** British/Irish

**Religion:** Christian

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Job:** Huntsman

**Offensive/Defense/Support:** Support

**Likes:** The outdoors, music, reading, money, winning, traveling, animals, children, babies, mint-chip ice cream, the beach, picnics, apples, singing, snow, parties, sweets, archery, orchids, baking, discos/roller discos, playing bass guitar

**Dislikes:** Beauty pageants, needles, intense pain, bugs, losing battles, high heeled shoes, hiking, snobs, vodka, cough medicine, hospitals, bitter foods, sunburn, being yelled at, being insulted

**Load out:** Bow and arrow (has attacking, healing, and sleeping arrows), double-sided throwing knives, croquet mallet

**Other Items:** Crossbow, musket, rifle, pistol, mace (bludgeon), cricket bat, bass guitar

**Class Symbol:** Bow and arrow

**Family:** Fredrick George Wood (Father), Clarisse Ebony Wood (Late Mother), Peter Nicholas Wood (Late Older Brother), Cornelia Francesca Harvington (Paternal Cousin), Edward Sampson Harvington III (Paternal Cousin In-law)

**Friends:** Scout, Spy, Medic, Heavy, Pyro, Soldier, Sniper, Demoman, Engineer, Miss Pauling, Saxton Hale, Maggie, Zhanna

**Love Interests:** Sniper, Medic, Scout, Spy, (basically all the mercs, just depends on how I’m feeling lmao), Miss Pauling

##  **Personality**

Hunter has two different personalities: one for her undercover work as a mercenary and her real personality. When Hunter goes undercover as a man, she usually tries to come off as a mysterious and intense loner who doesn’t reveal much about themselves. She tries to keep to herself when in incognito and tries not to interact with the other mercs to avoid suspicion of her real gender. She can come off as anxious and shy when in disguise, but as mentioned before, she acts that way to avoid suspicion.

In reality, Hunter is a fun loving girl who just wants to make friends and party. She’s very zany and adventurous and loves to explore the outdoors. She also loves to crack jokes and just enjoy other people’s company. She cares a lot for her team and never leaves another man behind. The other mercs tend to think her heart is bigger than her mind and they’re basically correct. Hunter is not as brutal with kills than the rest of her team and tries to be as polite and respectful as possible when doing her job.

##  **Backstory**

Robin Marian Wood is the youngest and only daughter of Fredrick and Clarisse Wood. She is also the younger sister of Peter Wood, Fredrick and Clarisse’s eldest and only son. Fredrick and Clarisse met off the coast of Ireland while Fredrick was studying abroad to become a marine biologist. Eventually, the two fell in love and got married in England then had their two children. Unfortunately, Clarisse passed away when Robin was 4 years old due to illness, leaving Fredrick to raise his two children alone. Fredrick was a very loving father and did his best to raise his kids while trying to make ends meet. He would sometimes resort to putting Robin in beauty pageants just to get some extra money. However, since she grew up in an all male household, Robin was very much a tomboy as a child and loved to play outside, climb trees, and chase squirrels. Eventually, Peter (who was very much into sports and weaponry) decided to teach his little sister archery and Robin took to it like a fish to water. Robin was a natural at archery and would win many competitions throughout her childhood.

Years later, on one unfortunate day, Peter was hanging out with his buddies while getting drunk and fooling around until Peter choked on a slice of pizza and died. Robin and her father were devastated by this and were unsure of how they would carry on since Peter was going to be recruited as a mercenary in America (this meant more money for their family). So, Robin decided to take the role of her brother and became a mercenary known as “The Hunter”. However, her father thinks that she took a job in the United States as an intern in a huge bread company (RED Bread).

Robin was quite hesitant about her plan and was worried her cover might get blown. Miss Pauling was quick to see through Robin’s disguise and reassured her that she would not reveal her true identity to the Administrator or the other mercenaries. Eventually, some of the mercs did find out she was a female (Medic being the first, of course, since he is the one who operates on her after harsh battles and whatnot), but they didn’t really draw attention to it or have any problems with it. However, some of the other mercenaries (namely Scout) weren’t so clever and didn’t really catch on, thinking that Hunter was just a very effeminate/campy male. The Administrator eventually found out about Hunter’s true identity as well, but doesn’t do anything about it except hold it against her as blackmail.

After the mercenaries were let go, Robin went back home and started working in a band she used to be in before her mercenary job at a roller disco. This was when her true identity was revealed since Miss Pauling had sent Spy, Soldier, and Zhanna to come and recruit her. After trying to convince Spy that she wasn’t the Hunter (when she actually was), he revealed that the whole team (besides Scout of course) eventually figured out that she was a female during the 4 years they spent working together. Robin was hesitant to return since her identity was now revealed and wasn’t sure if she’d want to return after getting let go for no reason, but decided to stick by her team and return to the base. Robin is now a permanent mercenary for the BLU and RED teams and continues to fight alongside her fellow mercenaries.


End file.
